Dynasmon
|-|Dynasmon= |-|Dynasmon X= Summary Dynasmon, the "Passionate Warrior", is a Warrior Digimon whose name is derived from "Dynast". One of the "Royal Knights", it possesses the powers of the wyvern. It is a unique being among the Royal Knights, in that it serves the lord who embodied its own sense of justice with deep, unquestioning loyalty. For example, for the sake of its own justice, it won't hate its lord even if they are called "Evil". For that reason, it has a strong spirit of chivalry and bushido, with a character that honors devotion, fidelity, and courtesy. With its tenacious, dragon-like power, and dragon armor made from high-purity Chrome Digizoid, it boasts unparalleled strength. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 3-A | At least 3-A | Likely 2-A Name: Dynasmon Origin: Digimon Frontier Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Data-type Exalted Knight Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can absorb enemy attacks, energy, and data to become more powerful, Energy Blasts, Can surround himself in a wyvern aura and launch it at enemies (This is capable of causing warps in time and space), Was shown traveling between zones (Xros Wars), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Planet level (His Dragon Breath attack produced a fireball a thousand kilometers in radius, he was easily wrecking and absorbing the data of large fractions of the planet's mass, Aldamon is irrelevant to him, his Dragon Collider attack generates a ball of fire similar to the core of the sun) | Universe level (He is stated to have the greatest raw attack power amongst the Royal Knights) | At least Universe level (Superior to base, but to what extent unknown) | Likely Multiverse Level+ (Managed to fight the Cyber Sleuth main cast including Omegamon and Alphamon by himself) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon) | FTL | At least FTL '''| '''Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Alphamon and Omegamon) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can easily lift KaiserGreymon but is implied to be stronger) Striking Strength: Class XJ (Damaged EmperorGreymon) | Universal (Scaling to the rest of the Royal Knights) | At least Universal | Likely Multiversal+ Durability: Planet level (Can easily withstand attacks from EmperorGreymon) | Universe level (Comparable to Gallantmon) | At least Universe level | Multiverse level+ (Could tank hits from Omegamon and Alphamon) Stamina: Very high Range: Human melee range normally, several hundred meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Chrome Digizoid Armor Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Dynasmon is an incredibly skilled combatant with hundreds of years of combat experience. He specializes in annihilating his targets with powerful energy projectiles in the shape of dragons, overwhelming them with superior firepower. He also an expert hand-to-hand combatant, easily overpowering EmperorGreymon in their first encounter. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Roar of the Dragon (Dragons of Chaos): Fires energy shots from the palms of its hands, with all the attributes of the Ten Legendary Warriors. He can also charge energy in its palms and then repeatedly attack his opponent in melee combat. Breath Wyvern (Call Death): Transforms his body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern, which he fires as a powerful burst of energy that tears apart his surroundings and warps space-time itself in the process. Dragon Collider: His most powerful attack, Dynasmon emits a barrage of wyvern-shaped energy constructs that fly at the target, surrounding them and generating a vortex that collapses in on itself, detonating in a massive explosion equivalent in energy and heat to the emissions of a star's core. Key: Digimon Frontier | Official Databook | Dynasmon X | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2